At present, the single-ball video monitoring head is mainly used in the world. If users desire to view different on-site video pictures, they need to deploy more single-ball heads on site since no modularized head bracket which can be quickly and conveniently deployed is invented to provide multiple horizontal panoramic pictures simultaneously.